1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mooring and transfer system and more particularly to a rapid deployable and recoverable mooring and transfer system for fluid cargo between a tanker ship and another location. The invention relates to a method and apparatus which may be particularly advantageous for use in military activities whereby fuel from a tanker may be rapidly unloaded via a transportable mooring and pipeline system to a shore location. The invention also may have general commercial applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mooring systems and associated pipelines are known by which fluid such as oil aboard a tanker may be offloaded and transported to shore locations. Particularly in military situations, there is a potential need for rapid deployment of a mooring and pipeline system by which fuel from a tanker may be very quickly supplied to forces landed on a beach. Fuel may be dropped by helicopters, etc., but the quantity of fuel to support a large landing force must be provided by an ocean going tanker. Speed in offloading of the oil or fuel from the tanker to the shore forces is an obvious requirement.